Recorded Smile
by RadRadha04
Summary: The 5th child is suppose to be dead, and Golden Freddy. But what if she didn't die? What if she survived? And then gets a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? And as a Nightguard? Rated T for cursing and gory scenes. Accepting OC's right now they will be popped up as the 4 children that died.
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS IM BACK! And I decided, why not do a Five Nights At Freddy's story? I'm obsessed. XD, now this is about the 5th child in which I know people think this child is golden Freddy. Right?

Well in this the 5th child DOESN'T die. This 5th child finds the strength to crawl out the back before he had a chance to stuff the child in the suit (Golden Freddy). Now the suit is taken by past security guards. The child soon passes out and when she wakes up, she's in the hospital. Now the only reason why she is missing is because the mother and father are COMPLETE drunkies and don't even remember that they had a daughter.

And when they do its a few weeks after the incident. So 18 years later she collects enough money to buy an apartment. She buys a apartment, but soon needing money, she takes a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It seems familiar. But she shakes it off. It was actually called, during the incident, Freddy Fredbear's Diner. Okay now will you understand the story?

I mean I couldn't like just put all of that in a summary. So yes, my OC named Radha will be in this. I use my name :D, now this will be the Introduction.

Radha's POV

I run down the hallway following the golden bear. I smile, think I had won a prize. 4 other kids were in there, and I pouted. I thought it was only me. "Okay kids stay here!" He says. I nod and when he comes back he holds 5 suits. He takes off the golden bear's suit and I gasp. He's purple. I scream, or I try to. He grabs a boy crying for his mommy, and lifts him. He then lowers him into the suit. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yells, screaming in pain. I begin to cry and so do the others.

Blood splashes out of the suit and another boy vomits. Another girl begins to cry harder when the man grabs her. "PLEASE DON'T I WANNA LIV-" She screams but is cut off by being stabbed. I gasp, why is he doing this? She screamed but it died out as she seem dead. Stuffing her in a suit, he grabs the 2 boys, stabbing them first.

He then grabs me and stabs me in my knee. I scream out in pain, I thought I wasn't going to survive. While he wasn't looking I crawl out, regrettable leaving the 2 others. Using the last of my strength I crawl out into the streets. A man passing by sees me and gasps. I pass out before he can say anything else.

HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Its small but its only the beginning, I promise I will write the next chapter VERY soon.


	2. Terror at Fazbear's

CHAPTER 2: Terror at Fazbear's!

Hey guys I am bored so I decided to have another chapter of Recorded Smile. I was originally gonna name it 'Painted Smile' but I decided because they have to record messages so they can have shows Recorded smile would be better. THANKS FOR THAT 1 FAVORITE!

Radha's POV

I wake up and rub my eyes. I look at the time 12:00. OH SHOOT! IM LATE! I get up running to the bathroom. I freshen up and get on new clothes. I eat a cereal bar with some milk and run out. 12:15, man am I fast. I smile walking to the pizzeria, a few blocks away from me. I walk in. "Hello?" I ask, over the screaming kids, and the songs. "HELLO RADHA!" Mr. Cassie yells. It's a girly name, but I don't care. "Glad you could come in early." He says, grinning.

"I just wanted to know the basics." I say, behind my fake smile. This was going to be a VERY boring job. I mean, who steals animatronics? He then hands me a vest. "Here, it's the thing you have to wear." He says. I almost want to ask why, but I decide not to. Its better I don't know.

He shows me around and asks me to stay and watch a little. I say yes, as I don't really care. I stay near the stage. He walk into his office. I decide why not hear the performance? "Hey little children! My name is Freddy Fazbear! I'm here (To Kill) today with Chica the Cook, and Bonnie The Bunny!" Freddy says and I swear I hear 'to kill'. I shrug it off.

"Hey every bunny!" Bonnie giggles at the VERY bad pun. "Hey guys!" Chica says. "Hey Chica!" "Ya Bonnie?" "LETS ROCK!" Bonnie yells. "Okay! One! Two! (Die!) Three!" Chica says and they all begin singing and playing. I sweat drop, did I actually hear 'die'? I shake it off, its just me… I tell myself. A little while later its 12:00 AM. I smile, FINALLY.

I walk into my office and think, this is so easy! And for 120.50 a week? WOW. I sit back and slurp my drink. The phone rings, "HELLO HELLO? Hey, I just wanted to record a message for you to get settled on your first night. Ya, I'm finishing up my last week here. But first I have to read some legal stuff. Okay? Blah blah blah," I didn't really listen to that. "Okay the animatronic are going to try to stuff you in a suit. I can't hold it in anymore! The first night they may come around a few times. Always watch pirate's cove. There was a incident, called the bite of 87'. Its amazing how someone can live without the frontal lobe." He says, I sweat drop. I'm screwed.

SOOOOOOO BAD… I sigh. "I will chat with you tomorrow." He says, it's only 2 am? God dammit… I heard him say something about power right? FUCK, am I screwed… I search the cameras. I see that Bonnie is gone. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, WHERE IS HE? I see he is creepily looking at camera, like he knew I was there. The camera breaks, or something. He's gone, no… He soon is the hallway. I look at my power, still 90%. Wow… I shut off the fan in my room. It's probably one of the things draining my power.

4 am comes and I have 60% power. Bonnie pops up at my door. "AHH!" I scream, locking the door. Soon Chica pops up also. I lock the door, Chica stares through the window, creepily… She soon leaves, and I sigh. I open it back up. 40% power, dammit. BONNIE YOU LITTLE FUCKER LEAVE ME ALONE! He soon leaves and I open the door. A scary bell rings through the whole place. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. I sigh though.

Its 6 am. I made it past 1 night at Freddy's.

So short, I know. Thx for that 1 favorite. I have so MUCH HOMEWORK UGHHHH. Okay promise I will do a longer one soon.


	3. 2nd night at Fazbear's

Chapter 3: 2nd Night at Fazbear's

-Looks at favorites, follows, and reviews- OMG! 2 FAVORITES, 2 FOLLOWS, 1 OC, AND A REVIEW! OMG! THANK YOU! THIS IS DA BEST GIFT EVER! :D Okay now I just need to discuss the schedule with you all. I will probably update daily! :D YAY! But only until January 5th. This is because that's the first day of school. AWHHH! But I enjoy writing this story! Okay my goal is to have at least 25 of favorites, follows, AND reviews. I just need 4-8 OCs! OKAY BAI!

Radha's POV

I walk up the yellow suit. I inspect it, and I shrug. "R-Radha?" A voice says. I jump startled, and I can barely speak out, "Eleanor?" "Radha, yes it's me. But I'm sorry, I must kill you." She says, grabbing me. "NO! WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I yell, squirming in her tight grasp. "You have a life. We don't. Why didn't you save us?" She says, already prepping the suit. "I-I feared for my sake!" I yelled.

"Oh well, shouldn't have left then but now you're going to die!" She yells, picking me up quickly and shoving me quickly. I scream in pain, but no one hears me.

I wake up, I see that I am home. I sigh in peace, but I realize. What did she mean? Who was that yellow suit? Chica? TOO MANY QUESTIONS FOR MY BRAIN! Man those killer robots are so tiring! I don't want to die. But I need the money. So I decide I will go back.

I walk in, yawing and wiping my eyes. I walk past the stage, seeing the creepy robots. I also walk past pirate's cove. Wonder who is in there? I walk in and it turns 12 o'clock. The phone rings again, is it that guy again? "Hello? Hi! 2nd night, you're doing great!" He says, nervously almost insanely like… "Tonight they get more active. Especially Foxy, if you don't watch him of course! He doesn't like to be watched, I guess…" He says almost trailing off.

"Bonnie is most active, Chica comes in 2nd, Foxy is 3rd, and Freddy 4th. Freddy only comes out in the dark. More reason not to run out of power…" He says, laughing nervously. "They always have the excuse 'They think you're an endoskeleton.' That's not true, I believe they just hate humans… Anyways I'll see you on the flip side!" He says.

I got scared, I mean, I am in a place with killer robots. I then go on the tablet to see my power level and where everyone is. I then see Bonnie has moved and it's only 1:30. Dammit, where have you gone? I see him staring at the camera, creepily. I almost peed my pants when the cameras shut down and Bonnie is gone.

Where have you gone now you freaky bunny? I see he is back near the tables. Chica is in the restrooms, what are you a pervert? I think as she is near the men's one. I wonder where they kill us? Maybe backstage? Then I click the 'light' button. Bonnie appears there, smiling like a maniac. I shut the door quickly.

Chica now appears on my door, looking even creeper than Bonnie if that is even possible. I shut it, and I realize I have 40 power and I am only at 4 am! I panic and I realize its that stupid fan! I shut it off, pulling the plug.

I flash the light, both of them not here. I sigh in relief, and open the doors. I think I might have a heart attack. I then look at pirate's cove. I see a strange hook looking out, but as soon as the camera comes on it rushes back in. I then look at the kitchen, or hear. Chica seems to be hungry. Fat chicken, why don't you go on a diet sometime soon? I say in my mind. Why do I play all of my jokes on poor Chica? Well not poor, cause she wants to kill me.

Bonnie again appears at my door, and I shut it, jumping at the 'bam' sound. I have 20 power and its only 5 am! I used 20 power on 4am alone! I scream in frustration. I then yell at the stupid bunny," BONNIE GET YOUR BUTT AWAY FROM HERE!" I yell almost having a heart attack. 5:12. Man my screaming takes 12 minutes? I then see Bonnie ran away, and I sigh opening the door. But as soon as I do Chica comes with pizza sauce on her beak.

She smiles and cackles. I shut the door, why must they torment me? She looks through the window, smiling. She runs away but as soon as I think she's gone she pounces on the window. I swear I hear cracks in it. I almost scream as I have 5 power left. I'M GOING TO DIE, I'M GOING TO DIE, AND I'M GOING TO DIE! I scream in my head.

I begin praying, god please don't kill me. I'm special, I am here for a reason! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I say in my head and a few tears roll off my face. 1 power, and then 0… The power shuts off, and I think I hear Chica say, "You got her Freddy?" But it must be me. A tune rings through the door, and I see Freddy's creepy eyes looking in. They glow strongly and strangely.

He chuckles, it's like a slow motion laugh of a child. I pray to reach dawn. Can I last the 2nd night of Freddy's?

I'm so evil! Cliff hanger! Thanks guys for that 2 follows, favorites, 1 OC, and 1 review! Can we get a little more? I made this chapter at least 1000! It may not seem much, but I love all we can do. I might not do daily, but every 2 days. This is because my brother's birthday is on the 30th and we are having a party for him. Okay guys BAI!


	4. THANK YOU!

Chapter 4: THANK YOU!

THANK YOU GUYS! OMG! I HAVE 11 REVIEWS AND A LOT OF OC'S! 6 FAVORITES AND 7 FOLLOWS? OMG I THOUGHT I WOULD GET LIKE 4 BY THE NEXT DAY! THANK YOU GUYS! I really didn't think I would have so much support! :D I don't see myself as an AWESOME writer, but I think I feel like it now! AND FOR THAT YOU HAS ANOTHER CHAPTER!-Faints of excitement- I forgot, OC's…. Now I think Imma use like all the boys. Girls I think I am going to allow you to make your own animatronics, or like another guard. You choose. If I have enough boys, boys are allowed to do the same thing. I already wrote chapter 5! So I am going to update that after this. Guest I am sorry, I don't except OC's from guests… Get an account and I'll probs accept it.

Radha's POV

I pray to reach dawn, and my prayers are heard as the REALLY freaky bell rings. I run out of the next hall, the one where Freddy isn't in. I run out of the door, I freaking survived 2 nights of Freddy's. I don't feel good. I think I'm going to go to sleep, I'm SUPER tired.

Freddy's POV

Darn it, oh well… She's probably gonna die tonight. I yawn, but there is something about that girl who I remember. I also remember Foxy peeking out of his cove, strange… Does he know something? "DAMMIT! WHY DOES SHE SURVIVE? SHE'S SO WEAK!" Bonnie yells, in anger I may say. "Bonnie remember who is coming out tonight?" I say, and he looks confused. Then he makes an OHHHH face. I smile and laugh, but in my mind I KNOW there is something about that girl I remember.

I shrug it off, and I walk into the Kitchen. "Hey Chic!" I say, smiling. "H-hey Freddy!" She says, startled. "Whatcha making?" I ask again. "Just some pizza, want some?" She says while not looking at me. "Sure, I'd be right back!" I yell as I walk away. I need to ask Foxy about something. "Foxy?" I ask almost nervously like. "Ay Freddy?" I hear a scratchy voice, since 1987 he hasn't been the same… "D-do you remember the night guard?" I say, and his eyes widen.

"Ay…" He says and it's my eye's turn to widen. "Freddy? I-I think ta lassie was ta 5th child." He says, my eyes darken, well whiten even more… "Freddy, do you think you want ta kill ta lassie?" He says, and I shake my head. "I don't know Foxy, I don't know…" I say walking away to my spot, flashing back to a memory. (Okay, I realize that the owner wanted Bonnie, but I already have a Bonnie, so you get Freddy!)

I look around, it was Christopher's birthday party! It was at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, I loved the place. My favorite character was Freddy and Bonnie! I loved them being Bonnie purple and Freddy brown. I had dark, or dirty brown hair. My mother just barely allowed me to go. A suit that was golden led Chris over to a room, being shy he squealed. I followed, "Hello kids! You've won a prize, I'd be right back!" He said, smirking.

I then watched as Chris was stuffed into a Bonnie suit, and another girl, whose name I think was Eleanor. She was stuffed into a Chica suit. (BTW Radha only knows Foxy and Eleanor, but she blocks out their names and the suit's name because it's tragic.) She was screaming a lot. He pulls out a knife. I vomit in the corner. The man, who was purple, walks toward me. I cry, begging for not to die. Chris wasn't supposed to die. It was his birthday!

He just turned 10. A girl was stabbed in the knee, she cried out. She crawls out. I almost want to yell to the man that she got out, but he probably would kill her. The man grabs me and I begin getting stuffed. "PLEASE!" I beg, he shakes his head and at last I am in. I am not dead yet but I hear another boy being stuffed. He cries out, and I feel so much pain.

"W-where is she?" The man asks. "POLICE!" The police yell grabbing the man, I think. There is blood is everywhere. But the police seem so dumb, they can't find us. "Please help me…." I say muffled. They gasp, and then I see darkness.

I open my eyes and am back in the store, as Freddy. Chica is calling me. I smile her famous pizza! YUM! I still feel like that 9 year old. A tear sheds down my face, but I wipe it away. I run to Chica and then have some pizza.

END! Okay this is estimated 800-900 because I already have the next chapter, so double update! ;D I LOVE LOVE LOVE THE SUPPORT AND GIVE ME ALL THE OC'S YOU GOT! Kay? Bai!


	5. A song

Chapter 5: A song

GUYS I HAD A IDEA! YOU KNOW THE SONG FROM THE LIVING TOMBSTONE? THE FIRST ONE? I THINK I'M GOING TO DO THIS CHAPTER WITH ALL THE LYRICS! YAY! IM GETTING STARTED RIGHT AFTER CHAPTER 3! But it's chapter 5 XD!

No one's POV

We're waiting every night.

The robots crack their joints. Time for another night of killing. 'She might have escaped our grasp yesterday but not today!'

To finally roam and 'invite' newcomers to play with us, for many years we've been all alone.

Bonnie goes to a room, creepily staring at the camera. Chica giggles, she loves when they scared the guard.

We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day, an imposter took our lives away, now we're stuck here to decay.

Bonnie shows up at the door, Freddy's eyes are whiter than ever. This unchained fury inside them.

Please let us in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking! We're poor little souls who lost all control! And we're forced here to take our roles!

Bonnie seems sad, because he remembers his past life. As a 5 year old. He soon leaves. Chica then pops up at the door, even creepily then Bonnie. She yelps, and Chica laughs darkly.

We've been all alone, stuck in our zone, since 1987. Join us be our friend, or just be stuck and defend after all you only got….

She pounces at the window, like a tiger. The girl inside yells at Bonnie to leave, he saddens, having a hard time since.

FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! Is this where you wanna be? I just don't get it. Why do you wanna stay?

Chica keeps pouncing and then one last pounce…

FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! Is this where you wanna be? I just don't get it. Why do you wanna stay?

Chica saddens but remembers her famous pizza and runs into the kitchen to make it.

Five nights at Freddy's, Ohhh! We're really quite surprised. We get to see you another night.

Foxy peeks out of his cove. He was shunned, why did he bite that child? And why was she back?

You should have looked for another job, you should have said to this place Goodbye.

It was Radha, the 5th child, the one who was saved. He remembered, being the last one to die.

It's like there's so much more. Maybe you've been in this place before? We remember a face like yours. You seem aquatinted with those doors!

Radha closes the door. Bonnie, being Bonnie, showed up again. Foxy peers out even more, but only a hook is seen.

Please let us in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking! We're poor little souls, who lost all control and we're forced here to take our roles!

Radha quickly searched through the cameras, searching for Chica. Realizing she was in the kitchen, making a LOT of mess, she sighs.

We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone, since 1987, join us be our friend or just be stuck and defend because you only got…

Radha screams realizing Foxy was running, had she not paid enough attention? She locked the doors.

FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS! Is this where you wanna be? I just don't get it. Why do you wanna stay? Five nights at Freddy's! Is this where you wanna be? I just don't get it. Why do you wanna stay?

She screams again when the power cuts off. Freddy was there and this time wasn't going to let her out of his hands.

Five nights at Freddy's, Ohhh.

He grabs her screeching. She squirms trying to get out of his grasp. He stuffs her and she screams in pain.

Radha's POV

I wake up sweating. THOSE STUPID ROBOTS! WHY MUST THEY BE IN MY DREAMS? And what was that song? But those questions might never be answered…

Sorry, it's so short. BUT its chapter 5! I'm getting ahead of myself… XD.


	6. SORRY GUYS!

Sorry guys, I know I said I would do a daily update but I'm sorry. It's Christmas! I got a new phone, a BajanCanadian T-shirt, and a new headphones! :D Im probably gonna get more stuff when I go to like all of my family's homes! :D Okay sorry! There is nothing I can do. I will try getting out chapter 6 by tomorrow, SORRY GUYS!


	7. Meeting a friend

Chapter 6: Reconnecting

IM SO SORRY! I hope none of you are mad. This will be a short update-1. 2- because I have a party today and I am watching 5 boys -.-*. SORRY IT'S SO LATE D: THANKS FOR ALL OF REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! :D

Radha's POV

I look at the time 11:45 pm. Wow after doing everything in my life, the hours have gone so quick. BUT WHY CAN'T THAT HAPPEN AT THE PIZZARIA? I scream, well nearly. Why did I come back? I need money, okay you can do this. I walk in and I suddenly fall down, my eyes going white with a black center. I remembered everything, every single thing. I find myself running out, tears flying off my face.

I was the 5th child, I am not missing. I am right here, not dead. WHY? WHY DIDN'T I DIE? I calm myself down, walking back in. "Chris? Eleanor? A-Alex? Charles?" ( I chose these OC for the animatronics. Thanks for all the submits. Please PM me what you would like to do with the OCs. Do you want them to be the new animatronics? Or the puppet, BB or and a brand new animatronic. They can also be human.)

"R-adha?" I hear Bonnie or Chris say. "Chris!" I yell. "I am so sorry…" I say and sob even more. "I-it's okay. I think I forgive you…" He says and hugs me. "Thank you..." I say. A blinding light then covers Bonnie. "Thank you Radha! I feel even better, the revenge is out of my mind!" He yells, but he saddens. "Everyone else is gonna be harder… Try Foxy tomorrow. J-just last the night..." He says and walks away.

I smile and walk to my office. Then I sit down in my chair trying to figure what the hell just happened. I was the 5th child, I survived. W-why had I not realized before? I get taken out of my thoughts to a golden suit sitting in front of me. "OH MY GOD!" I yell, screaming. (What Freddy was talking about) Everything rushes back to me, all the memories. The golden suit, the purple man was in there. I break down, yelling, screaming. "NO GO AWAY!" The suit seems to get up. He smiles and pats my head. I suddenly realize who it is. Is he dead?

"Dean?"

I said it would be short. But anyways who is Dean? How did Radha know him? IF you get the reference say in the reviews! #ASHOW!


	8. Dean?

HEY GUYS I AM BACK! And I am super sorry! Its 3 days late and I know, I am SOOOOO sorry. Now one person did guess where Dean is from. Soundwave of Cybertron, you have won! :D Dean is from Supernatural. No one else did enter it, or even tried, except you! You get to host a chapter with me! I will fill in the details later! I am now not excepting OC's strongly because it's really hard. You all sent in GREAT OC's! :D

I will let you know who is accepted so far! Sound wave of Cybertron. You got old Chica! Good Job! Being the first one who reviewed and OC you have Old Chica! THE real assistant, you're OC I really wanted to use, but I already had an Old Bonnie so you have old Freddy!

Good job! Estella Tweak! You're OC was absolutely AMAZING! So you're OC has gotten old Bonnie! Now for Foxy, who hasn't been introduced yet is from the owner iDoodleAzu! Congrats, you got Foxy! Sorry for any confusion. Bonnie and Foxy were REALLY hard to find, but as soon as I saw yours I was amazed. Congrats to all of the people who got the OLD section! :D Now I just need for the NEW section.

I also need the Marionette, and BB. Now for any questions, review or PM me about it. Purple Freddy will be the killer, who died and possessed the suit of Freddy, but he was so strong that it became purple. Now I don't need an OC for that one. ONWARD! I am so sorry, that I rushed the last chapter but I had a party and then, yesterday I had a pretend hangover!

Radha's POV

"Dean? H-how did you get there? H-how did you die?" I say, tears streaming down my face. "Yes it is me Radha." He says, in a voice so quiet, that I could barely hear it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Radha's POV

I was 8 and I had no one. I was in an orphanage. A new boy had recently joined the orphanage. He was 10, but ever since what happened to me, people avoided me. I thought he was like the rest, as soon as he walked into orphanage, the others said I was a freak of nature. That I survived a freak incident, and that I was blessed by the devil himself! I ran out in the backyard, crying. I was only 8, and I climbed into the tree. I didn't realize a bee nest was up there, and when I saw them I hit the nest.

The nest fell, and I screamed, the bees ran over to me I fell off the tree, hitting my arm hard. I screamed, I was in so much pain. I saw a boy run over to me, splashing water at the bees. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screamed, and I blacked out. I woke up next to him in my bed. "Hey!" He said, and I smiled. "You okay?" He asks. I nod, afraid my voice will betray me. "Y-you broke your arm, I carried you inside…" He said, and I blushed brightly.

And from that day forward I always thought he was my big brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REAL LIFE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean w-what happened?" I ask, trying not to cry harder. "I got adopted, and when I turned 20, my parents died." He said, and I really didn't want to face the truth of him being dead. "It was a fire, the orphanage wouldn't take me back in so… I got a apartment and got a job here, at Freddy Fazbear's pizza!" He says, and I think a few oil tears slide down my face, I think. He wipes a tear off his face.

"I died on night 3, the same night you are on now, by golden Freddy, the suit I am in now." He says finishing, and I gasp. "I-I am soooooo sorry!" I yelled, as I hug him. "It's okay, it isn't your fault." He says, and I smile, then Bonnie shows up. "Hey Radha! I talked to Chica and she gave me some pizza! I would like for you to have it!" He says and smiles. I smile to, then I realize it is 5 am. "5 am, better leave you guys." I say, and Bonnie and Dean Nods, Dean disappears, while Bonnie, quickly runs, but he stops in his tracks. "FOXY IS RUNNING!" He yells, panic clearly in his voice. I slam the door, just in time, too.

I hear a big SLAM, then a bunch of banging, Foxy grumbles and I hear him walk away. The last hour wasn't very eventful. Chica, just popped up a few times, confused to see me here. I kept my eye on Foxy, now having to worry only about 2-3 animatronics.

Done, finally :D, So guys for the slow update, I am super sorry! RadRadha04 signing out!

~Review, Follow and Favorite!


End file.
